


The Inevitable

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Another Day With You [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Inception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: Arthur swears he can hear Cobb squinting through the phone.





	The Inevitable

Arthur has to give Cobb credit, he stayed retired longer than he thought he would. His lighter wallet can attest to that. Still, it was like he never left.

"Hey Arthur, are you interested--"

"I'm going to stop you right there. Even if I were interested, I'm busy."

"Busy?" Cobb scoffs over the phone. "With what?"

"Tasting cakes."

He pauses. "What?"

Arthur looks to Eames, who squints and mocks silently, _"_ _What?"_

He snorts. "Wedding cakes. Tasting them. With my mouth."

"Who's wedding?" Cobb asks, quietly.

"Mine." He hangs up, smiling. Bit dramatic? Sure, but the invitation should arrive by noon.


End file.
